


a different sort of forever

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU in line with canon. <i>The first time they kiss, Kurt can feel the careful way Blaine's upper lip is pressed over his fangs, awkward with the way Kurt wants to move forward, wants more.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a different sort of forever

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ posting date: 3/26/11.

The first time they kiss, Kurt can feel the careful way Blaine's upper lip is pressed over his fangs, awkward with the way Kurt wants to move forward, wants more. The drag of their bottom lips together is enough, the way Blaine's tongue slips slick and insistant against the crease of Kurt's lips is even better.

The second time they kiss, Kurt pulls Blaine down faster than he means to, and Blaine's top lip isn't held taut over his top teeth. It's almost as if he doesn't notice, or has decided not to care, and Kurt isn't actively thinking about anything but more and Blaine and the fact that they're finally kissing and it's even greater than he'd imagined. Blaine makes a low noise that Kurt isn't expecting, gritty between their lips, and when Kurt surges forward to try and get Blaine to repeat the same noise, he's suddenly being pushed away with more force than he's prepared to meet, sliding off his chair and onto the floor. 

It takes him a second to orient himself, his brain unable to focus on much more than the numbness in his lips and the heat along his neck where Blaine's hand had been pressing. He feels a little dizzy and he only notices the sharp prickle of pain dragging along the inside of his lip when he blinks across the room at Blaine. (How he got ten feet away in a matter of seconds is something Kurt really has to ask about, later.)

Blaine is staring over at him, his own hands pressed against the wall, his mouth parted and lips red and -- oh -- his fangs bared, his tongue rolling over one. 

Kurt instinctively runs his own tongue over the side of his mouth, coppery and a little bitter, but not very bloody. He didn't even feel the catch of one of Blaine's fangs, but he's breathing heavily, unable to look away from the way Blaine is bent against the far in an almost predatory pose, his face open and full of too many emotions for Kurt to name. 

"Kurt," Blaine says, low and quiet in a way that makes Kurt want crawl over to him, do whatever he wants. Blaine's eyes are following the slow movement of Kurt's tongue, Kurt can tell, and he dips his tongue out along his bottom lip, tasting a little blood there too, wondering if the little bit of blood on the side of his mouth stained his mouth. 

"Kurt," Blaine repeats, his time clearer, something different on his features, and this time Kurt does feel himself move forward, though he doesn't really mean to be moving at all. He gets about halfway across the room before Blaine's eyes widen and he shakes his head, sliding down the wall until he's sitting with his knees against his chest. 

Kurt feels some sort of tension loosen from his spine, tension he didn't really know he was holding, and he pauses in his half-walk, trying to make sense of how Blaine is sitting, looking at his knees and shaking his head a little, still. "Hey," Kurt says, quietly, and he stands up straight and walks the few feet left, dropping down onto his knees in front of Blaine. 

Blaine looks up at him slowly, and there is something so wrong, so different about his expression that Kurt reaches out and touches his cheek, trying to -- he's not sure what. Change the whole atmosphere in the room. 

"Oh, god," Blaine says, after a second. "Kurt -- I can't. That should not have happened."

"It's just a little blood," Kurt says, trying for light, not really ready to examine the fact that the little dull throb in the inside of his mouth is rather pleasant and maybe something more.

Blaine tips his head back and laughs. "That shouldn't have happened either," he says. When he looks back at Kurt he looks a little angry, something darker in his eyes that Kurt has only caught once before. "There's just so much you don't know." 

Kurt tips his head to the side, dropping his hand. For the way Blaine's speech a few minutes before had worked out, Kurt definitely thought there would be more making out and grinning than was currently going on. "If you're going to come out as a vampire," he says, "it's probably the worst kept secret at Dalton. Plus, you know, kind of obvious." 

Blaine closes his eyes and laughs again, once, wry. "Kurt," he says, and this time it's warm, a little fond. "Sometimes I like stating the obvious, but -- no." 

"What, then?" Kurt asks. 

"This isn't a conversation we should be having," Blaine says, opening his eyes. He sighs, once, and reaches out to trail the back of two fingers along Kurt's cheek. "I said I didn't realize I'd been looking for someone forever. It's just -- forever is a really long time for me. Longer than you'd think." 

Kurt knew Blaine was a vampire. It was weird. It was a secret, sort of, but something that Dalton's students were used to. There were at least four others at the school, on Kurt's count, though by way of rumors he was sure there were more. Kurt had factored that into how a relationship with Blaine would, if it ever happened, work out. He'd be lying if he said the fact hadn't played into some of his less than innocent relationship thoughts, too. 

"Should I be making a list of the Twilight-esque vampire characteristics you're fulfilling?" Kurt asks, after a few tense moments.

Blaine face twists, and Kurt is pretty sure the way his lips curl up to expose his fangs is inadvertent, but it makes something tighten hot in his stomach, anyway. 

"Please don't," Blaine says. "You're surprisingly okay with this. I'm not. I just almost --"

"Almost what," Kurt asks, a little impatient. 

Blaine shakes his head, eyes glazing over briefly. "When I tasted you," he says, his voice low and even like that's a normal sentence people direct at Kurt all the time, "I -- I didn't expect it. It was too much, just that little bit, and I got away in time but I couldn't shake it, and then you looked at me, so open and you're tongue was -- and I couldn't help but just. Pull you over. With my mind."

Kurt leans back a little, unsure if it would be appropriate to laugh at his new-vampire-maybe-boyfriend. "With your mind," Kurt repeats, slowly. 

Blaine nods, his expression slipping back into something more upset. Kurt reaches out and tips Blaine's chin up, looking right at him. 

"Blaine," he says, "I don't know what you did with your mind, but I would've come willingly over to you."

"That's the problem," Blaine says, "you're not supposed to do that. Everyone else gives me the appropriate amount of space. They aren't my friend, they aren't you." 

"Everyone loves you," Kurt says, shaking his head. 

Blaine smiles, just enough that Kurt can see the normal Blaine underneath, how he's just a little self-aware when no one is watching. Kurt's been watching since the day he showed up, though, and the small twist of Blaine's lips that he usually doesn't allow anyone else to see is more than a little comforting. "They're all afraid to even sit too close to me," he says, "or look me in the eye. Sure, they're comfortable from a distance. You, though, you haven't cared from the beginning, and it took me a long time to come to terms with the fact I wasn't actively making you unafraid just to have someone around. That you actually wanted to be with me."

It's Kurt's turn to shake his head, and he snorts out a little breath through his nose. "In more ways than you realized," he says. 

"Hey," Blaine says, "I've lived for a really long time, sometimes I miss things." 

Kurt rolls his eyes. That's just -- weird. He's probably not ready to think about that. They fall into a silence that Kurt can't figure out how to break for a moment, instead studying the still too-red blush on Blaine's bottom lip, wondering just how much of his blood Blaine had tasted. It couldn't have been much, and yet he'd practically thrown himself across the room.

"Thank you," Blaine says. 

Kurt raises an eyebrow and Blaine shrugs. He's unsure what to say to that, either.

"About earlier," Kurt says, instead, "is that always going to be a thing? The me part, with the -- tasting." He waves a vague hand and really should probably look up some vampire terminology, though he's pretty sure they don't have pamphlets. 

The line of Blaine's shoulders tenses up, and he sits back against the wall. "I don't know," he says, and Kurt's toes curl a little in his shoes when Blaine's mouth opens a little more, his tongue running over a fang. "It's never been that strong."

"We could test it," Kurt says, rolling his own shoulders back. 

Blaine grins at him, fond. "You like flirting with danger," he says, voice lowering just enough that Kurt is pretty sure the weirdness is finally abating. 

"I'm trying to flirt with you," Kurt says, grinning back, decidedly less fond and definitely something else, though he's not sure the expression works entirely, because Blaine's warm smile just widens. 

"I'll just be careful," Blaine says, and Kurt doesn't have time to really prepare himself for how fast Blaine leans forward, his hand coming around to the back of Kurt's head and pressing low on his neck with only a little pressure. 

Kurt can feel the tense way Blaine is holding his mouth and he reaches a hand up to cup Blaine's chin, pull him in further, deepening the kiss between them. He maybe gets a little carried away, but full on his knees he has even more leverage over Blaine, and it's easy to sort of roll them back against the wall, and with the way Blaine bends his head back to accomodate Kurt's mouth he doesn't have to hold his lips as tight. Kurt rolls Blaine's bottom lip between his own, almost breaking off, a little breathless in triumph when Blaine lets out a low groan from his throat, similar to the one from earlier, and suddenly presses them both the opposite direction, Kurt flat on his back on the floor before he realizes he's even moving, Blaine hovering over him.

Blaine's eyes are dark again, noticeably so, not in the same way Kurt has ever noticed about his own eyes, but dark in shadows underneath, too. He doesn't do anything more than lean over Kurt's thighs, though, and when Kurt reaches up to try and drag him down by his neck, Blaine catches his arm before it's even halfway raised and presses it down on the floor.

"Give me a second," Blaine says. It looks like he tries to give Kurt some sort of reassuring expression, but all Kurt sees is a kind of want he'd never thought he'd see directed towards himself, ever. 

"What is it," Kurt asks, waiting what he feels is a respectable time for Blaine to catch his breath or -- do whatever the vampire equivalent is. He knows Blaine didn't draw blood again, he'd be able to feel it, and he's briefly thrown by a twisting, sort of disappointed feeling at the thought.

"Nothing," Blaine says, "it's silly. You're just -- a lot."

Kurt hums, waiting, reaching up slowly with the hand Blaine doesn't have pinned down to just press his fingertips, fingers spread wide, against Blaine's chest. 

Blaine watches Kurt's hand and then focuses on Kurt's mouth, and Kurt darts his own tongue out over his bottom lip, not really on purpose but just because the way Blaine is watching him feels weighted, different than any normal gaze, and it almost makes Kurt feel like he's being kissed, despite the space between them. "I just want --" Blaine starts, but he trails off, his lips coming together in a line. 

Kurt feels tense with something again, anticipation, something restless under his ribs. Blaine has always made him feel like this, in a way. What he felt around Blaine wasn't the butterflies that came with any previous crush he'd had, or the easy tense annoyance at being around someone oblivious to his feelings. It was sort of as if someone was dragging their fingers down Kurt's back every time Blaine caught his eye, except Kurt had been wrapped up in so many new things, so many things in his life all at once that the feelings hadn't registered correctly. Not in full, not like how he feels now, with Blaine a few inches away, Kurt's lips still a little numb from the memory of the pressure of Blaine's lips just moments before.

"You can do anything you want," Kurt says quietly, watching Blaine's eyes narrow, his mouth parting just a little. He wonders if Blaine is thinking of all the things he wants to do to Kurt, all at once. 

"No," Blaine says, shaking his head and offering no further explanation. 

Kurt shifts his hips under Blaine's thighs, tipping his head up. "Do something you want," he clarifies. "Maybe not anything."

It takes long enough for Blaine to react that Kurt considers rolling out from under him and grabbing a chair to wait out Blaine's internal turmoil, or whatever. Before the heat and weight on his hips from Blaine's widened thighs shifts from comfortable to something -- else. They could probably be practicing for their duet, though thoughts of singing, for the first time since Kurt can remember, are miles upon miles away from the current thoughts running through his mind.

Blaine moves all at once, though, something Kurt isn't sure he's going to get used to -- isn't sure why he didn't notice before, just in their daily interactions. Kurt's suddenly being kissed again, something he's pretty sure he can definitely get used to, and this time Blaine isn't holding his mouth tense. Instead, he's almost rough, and Kurt arches up under him, letting Blaine's tongue slip between his lips, and it's good, really good like this. Kurt feels like he's waiting a little, underneath it all, for a little sharp prick of Blaine's teeth, or for something more to happen, but they kiss for longer than he can keep track of, long enough for Kurt to start rolling his hips up under Blaine's weight, unable to lay still. 

When Blaine leans back, it's with a breathless exhaling noise, and Kurt hears himself let out a small sort of whine that makes flush up his neck. He's not sure why he does it, but he watches Blaine's eyes track the way his skin reddens, and he tips his head back, exposing the line of his throat, and he lets a similar noise out from between his lips, feeling hot all over, not just from the flush. 

Blaine rolls his hips down against Kurt's with almost too much pressure, groaning. He'd held still during their kiss, even through the small circles Kurt had been making with his own hips.

"Don't," Blaine says, gritty and low in a way that makes Kurt just tip his head back farther, until he's unable to see Blaine at all. 

"I could try," Blaine says, after a second, still in the same low town. He doesn't sound like he's addressing Kurt at all. "I could try just a little and see."

"You could," Kurt agrees, mostly just a whisper. He almost jumps when he feels the pressure of one of Blaine's fingers running down the exposed column of his throat, and it sends something hot and sparking down his spine. Blaine is shifting relentlessly down against him, too, and Kurt wants to think it's because he can't help himself, because Kurt can't help but meet the movement of his hips back, wishing their uniform pants weren't such a heavy fiber blend. 

"Just," Blaine says, softly, but he doesn't finish his thought. Kurt feels the heat of his open mouth against his skin before anything else. Blaine presses the pad of his finger hard against the low side of Kurt's neck briefly, distracting, and Kurt's whole body jerks upward when Blaine bites down, a sensation that isn't really painful at all, not even uncomfortable -- it makes him feel heavy, like he's stuck to the floor, and when Blaine presses his lips down around Kurt's skin and sucks, Kurt feels too-light too-fast. 

Blaine makes an obscene noise and Kurt can feel the rush of his own blood under his skin, coming up to meet Blaine's mouth, and he can only arch his back high under the pressure, willingly meeting the reach of Blaine's hands, coming up under his back and head to support him. 

Kurt is definitely hard, though every press of Blaine's hands against his skin feels just as distinct and hot against his skin as his dick feels with Blaine pressing against him, his motions almost frantic, drawing his mouth over Kurt's skin hard around a steady flow of desperate, sort of keening noises.

He's almost, almost aware enough to try and pull away from Blaine after a couple of minutes, though he wants to wait, but Blaine pulls off before Kurt can move, breathing hard through his nose. When Kurt leans his head down, stiff from behind held up, and focuses on Blaine's face above him, he moans, soft. Blaine's lips are dark, dark red, his mouth parted, his eyes almost fully dark -- a little inhuman in a way that should more than scare Kurt, but make him want to drag Blaine back down to his neck, instead.

“Oh,” Blaine says, and if he tries to say anything else, the next thing that comes out of his mouth definitely doesn’t resemble a language Kurt is familiar with, but almost sums up the contents of Kurt’s brain. 

Blaine shifts over him, and Kurt feels pretty dazed, but he’s aware enough to focus in on how Blaine’s shoulders are sort of shaking, and then he’s been pulled up against Blaine’s lap, leaning back against the wall and -- oh -- Blaine is working at the fly of his slacks, and his own pants are already undone and shoved down a little, which must be the moving quickly thing that Kurt can’t quite come to terms with. 

He feels less dazed when Blaine’s hand wraps around his dick, and he presses his hips up into Blaine’s fist without bothering to control the impulse to just move as fast as possible. When Kurt looks down to watch he groans, resting his forehead against the side of Blaine’s head. Blaine’s cock is out, flushed between them, though Blaine’s hand is only around Kurt. 

Kurt reaches down between them, his elbow knocking against Blaine’s to curl his fingers around Blaine, and Blaine leans forward and bites down against the material of Kurt’s blazer, enough that he can almost feel the pressure of his fangs. 

“Kurt,” Blaine says, tight, rocking his hips up into Kurt’s hand, and Kurt is really just doing what he does with himself, tightening the curl of his fingers when his hand slips up around the head of Blaine’s cock, loosening a little around the middle and then tightening at the base, and it seems to work for Blaine with the way he’s moaning out against Kurt’s shoulder. 

Kurt isn’t sure he can manage anything but shaky breaths, not with the way the rhythm they’ve found between the back-and-forth rocking of their hips is so perfect, and he feels on edge everywhere, like all of his blood is just at the surface of his skin, waiting. 

“Here,” Blaine says, knocking Kurt’s hand away without explanation, and Kurt almost goes to move his hand back except he ends up pressing his palm against the wall behind Blaine’s head instead, needing an anchor when Blaine presses their dicks together, wrapping his palm as much as he can around both of them. Kurt tips his head back and Blaine groans, darting forward and dragging his lips over the area Kurt knows he was drawing from before. The throb under his skin flares up under Blaine’s lips, and Blaine doesn’t go to suck again, instead running his tongue in fast motions over the around the cut there in counterpoint to the motion of his hand, the head of his dick pressing right under the head of Kurt’s on every pulling upstroke. 

It’s all too much at once, just the overwhelming thought of how this is actually happening, Kurt is actually getting off on the floor in the same room he spent time with Blaine in on the first day they met, and now they’re -- definitely more than Kurt had stopped hoping for not too long ago. Kurt can’t keep up the shifting of his hips, and the way Blaine’s groan vibrates over the too-sensitive skin on his neck at the same time he thumbs along Kurt’s dick is too much for Kurt to last through. When he comes, Blaine actually bites down again, and his moan sounds obscenely wet and low through the rush in Kurt’s ears. Kurt barely registers Blaine coming right after him, feels the way his hand tightens too hard around them both and the way Blaine drags his mouth away, and Kurt is probably going to have to use an entire bottle of bleach on his uniform button-up, though he hasn’t seen the damage yet. 

Blaine leans back against the wall, his head tipped back against it, and Kurt feels light-headed and heavy-limbed all at the same time, but he catches the way Blaine is staring dark and wide-eyed up at the ceiling before he collapses against Blaine’s chest. Blaine loops an arm around his back, steadying, and they sit against the wall, Kurt in Blaine’s lap, until Kurt can catch his breath. 

Kurt leans away a little when he’s sure he’s not going to tip over, Blaine’s arm around his back or not, and he grins a little at the way Blaine still has his head tipped back. He dips forward, dragging his teeth open-mouthed over the skin there with enough pressure to only leave little red marks. 

Blaine curls his free hand around the back of Kurt’s head, rubbing the tips of his fingers lightly into his scalp, and he laughs, the noise vibrating up through his throat and against Kurt’s lips. 

“Not the same,” Kurt says, pulling back and smiling. He just -- they -- with his boyfriend. He’s not sure what to think right now at all, and he’s pretty Blaine knows what he’s thinking, just by the way the arm he has around Kurt’s back tightens.

“No,” Blaine agrees, shaking his head. Kurt feels so loose in the support of Blaine’s arms that he doesn’t expect it when Blaine rolls them back out on the floor, and Kurt doesn’t even really feel himself hit the floor with however Blaine maneuvers them. 

"I think we should practice for -- the thing," Blaine says, rolling over on his side and meeting Kurt’s eyes, looking more than a little unfocused. The corners of his mouth are stained. 

“The important thing,” Kurt agrees, nodding, still vaguely pleased about the duet underneath all the other things he has to be immensely pleased about in general, but Blaine shifts against his side and sort of ends up wrapped around him, and the floor isn’t exactly comfortable but they stay like that for long enough that practicing becomes a moot point.

  
  
  



End file.
